The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check their blood glucose levels to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
One method of obtaining a body fluid sample, such as a whole blood sample, is to use a lancing device. Existing lancing devices use a lancet to pierce the tissue of the skin, allowing a blood sample to form on the skin's surface. The whole blood sample may then be used to determine the glucose concentration of an individual via a testing meter. In some current testing devices, the meter and the lancing device may be integrated into a single testing device. This has the advantages of having fewer items to handle during the testing. However, having the meter and lancing device within a single testing device provides for a bulkier testing device. Bulkier devices are more difficult for elderly persons, vision-impaired or less-experienced users to operate. Additionally, the testing device may be less reliable because of the added complexity involved in integration and because if either piece fails, both must be replaced.
Therefore, there exists a need for an integrated-testing system that overcomes these disadvantages.